


Wilson's New Love

by Little_Stitcher



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: After Amber's death Wilson had finally moved on. How long until House finds out? What will he think of his new love?





	

This fanfic is based of the tv show House, I owe nothing but my OC character, the timeline of this fanfic will not match up with the show. It'll be starting sometime after Amber's death but will not go to the point where Wilson is diagnosed. 

Wilson was in his office looking over some files, trying to get some work done before House inevitably barged in. The arrogant doctor had been extra snoopy the last couple of days, claiming Wilson was too cheerful. Maybe he was right, even others more normal doctors pointed out his change of attitude. The truth of the matter was Wilson actually was happier, he was finally back into the dating scene after Amber's death. And he had reached a serious point with another person, he just didn't want House to find out and start meddling with his love life again. House seemed to think his love life was somehow his own personal game. Before he could get anymore lost in his thoughts the door slammed open an door a limping arrogant doctor limped in.

"Patient has internal bleeding, kidney failure and,"he paused for dramatic effect,"Twitching left hand. Any ideas?"

"You know, some people have offices to work in, that's why you have one."

"Yes that's what I'm doing, working on a diagnosis."

"Ok," Wilson put down his papers, seeing as he wasn't going to get anything down until House left. He checked the clock for a moment, he needed House out before lunch, the doctor had lunch plans with a certain person. House picked up on his impatience to leave quickly. 

"Wait a minute,"House moved to sit on his couch, obviously planning to stay,"You're checking the clock every couple of minutes."

"Yes, normal people have schedules and clocks help us keep on track,"Wilson tried to keep his voice even. 

"No no,"he scratched his chin,"The into thing coming up is lunch and normal people don't work during lunch. So what does Doctor Wilson have planned at lunch?"

"Ok fine,"Wilson sighed in defeat,"Cuddy asked me to lunch to discuss work." He knew House still thought Wilson had feelings for Cuddy so he hoped this would trick him. 

Before House could get another word in his pager started beeping. He checked it before hopping up and run/limping out of the office. 

"Bye then,"Wilson sighed in relief,"I need to start locking that door." He barely made it through without breaking and a part of him told himself that House was still suspicious. When he heard his phone buzz he almost leaped to grab it. 

'Hey James :) Is our lunch date still on? If you're busy working we can always go another day.'

Wilson couldn't help smiling at the text, he felt like a teenager with a crush. 

'Don't worry, I've finished up the work I needed done. I'll meet you there xoxo'

That was a lie, House distracted him from the work he needed done but he could finish it later. He knew if he put off the date today he'd just keep putting it off. Wilson slipped on his jacket before rushing out of the hospital. Little did he know House was watching him leave, a look of suspicious on his face. 

\-------------------------

Wilson made it to the restaurant in record time, a bit winded from rushing over. He hurriedly fixed his hair using the window as a mirror. 

"What am i doing?" he mumbled to himself,"We've been serious for awhile now, he's not going to care about my hair."

"James, I hope you're not worrying about your hair," he turned to see his boyfriend standing behind him. 

"Hey Simon,"he pulled the other into a gentle hug,"Sorry, I ran over here so i was sure my hair would look messy. 

"Awe don't worry about it I think it looks cute!"Simon pulled back to kiss the other. Wilson learned very quickly that Will was a very huggy and kissing type of person, however he really didn't mind it. They eventually pulled away and sat down, sharing a meal as they talked. 

"So how's work been?"Simon played with Wilson's hand, a habit he picked up after they started dating. 

"Well House has been on my case for being too happy,"Wilson sighed, drinking some of his coffee. 

"What's with him? You're happy that's a good thing!"

"Not to House, he needs to know why the sudden change of attitude."

"You have some weird friends James, and that's coming from me,"he paused to smile,"The one who talks to his cat."

"Yes he's weird but a fantastic doctor,"Wilson didn't know why he defended House all the time, he never returned the favor. 

"Hm, well you'll have to introduce me to him! He sounds interesting-"

"No no no,"Wilson interrupted, suddenly grumpy and panicked,"You won't be meeting him for a long time." 

"Come on, what are you so worried about? That he'll chase me away from you?"he laughed. 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!"

"Ok ok calm down,"he squeezed Wilson's hand,"If you don't want to we can wait. But I promise you some grumpy doctor isn't going to chase me away from you. No one can, except you maybe."

"And I won't be chasing you off anytime soon,"Wilson pulled Simon's hand close to kiss softly. 

"I'm glad that-"he was caught off when Wilson's pager went off and immediately pouted. 

"I have to go,"he looked up to see his pout,"I'm sorry...I was supposed to have lunch off."

"It's ok...I understand you're job is unpredictable. At least we got to spend some time together." 

"I should be home on time though so we can eat dinner together,"Wilson stood up followed by Will. They lived in separate houses but Simon basically lived at Wilson's. 

"Alright, I'll have something ready when you get home,"he pulled Wilson into a hug. 

"I look forward to it, I'll text you when I'm heading home, ok?"

"Ok, now don't let House get on your nerves, he's just messing with you,"he stretched on his toes to kiss him. 

"I won't, now I really have to go, love you!" he returned the kiss before rushing back to the hospital.


End file.
